Love Me
by 21penmanships
Summary: Three years has passed since Tsuna's class reunion and our favorite brunet Don's mind seem to be preoccupied by a certain someone. Will love finally bloom between them or will Shizu Reika just move on from an unrequited love? [Sequel to 'Unexpected']
1. Chapter 1

A sigh escaped from a man with gravity defying hair as he signed the last of his never-ending paperwork.

He stared out the window and to the midnight sky full of twinkling stars. He thought back to that night 3 years ago on that reunion.

Truth be told, he was still dumbstruck of what he learned. Who wouldn't? Dame-Tsuna has had an _admirer_? I mean, _seriously?!_ Out of all people?! Everyone knows that there's a 100% chance that nobody would be romantically attracted to that _skinny, wimpy, shrimp_ who always trips on his own feet and a _failure_ to everything. He has the mother of all bad luck at his side like a koala firmly clinging on to him.

If ever he heard it elsewhere, he would've laugh and brush it off as a joke. I mean, who wouldn't?

It was already automatic that every single girl on campus (or practically _everywhere_ ) would be turned-off of him. He wasn't the boyfriend-material every girl wanted back then. He was a complete loser after all.

So when he heard it himself, - and from _her_ own lips, no less - he was _speechless_. He, the Vongola Decimo - who has all the women declaring their undying love for him nowadays - was rendered speechless by a mere confession. None prepared him for it, _not even Reborn._

He sighed once again and shook his head to clear away his thoughts. With a yawn, and a little bit of stretching, he stood up to proceed to his bed chamber to resign for the night.

* * *

 **[ The Next Day ]**

Once again, piles and piles of paperwork greeted him in the morning. It seems his cloud guardian and male mist guardian happened to destroy a large part of a small town next to Palermo while having their customary _greetings._

Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose to stop an incoming headache.  
 _'Relax, Tsu. It's still only morning. We can't let this ruin our mood for the whole day.'_ he told himself.

Then there was a ring from his personal phone. He smiled as he saw the caller ID.

"Ohayo, Enma-kun!"

 **[ "Tsuna-kun!" ]** Came his best friend's distressed reply.

"What happened, Enma-kun?" Concern was clear on his voice.

 **[ "The Ferrero Famiglia sent an Alliance Request with my Famiglia last week." ]** Enma started.

"The Ferrero? They're known to be quite powerful, aren't they? They had just been formed 6 years ago." Tsuna mumbled.

 **[ "Yes. Them." A sigh escaped from the red head's lips. "But the problem is that they requested me to wed their heiress." ]** Enma continued.

Tsuna chuckled at his friend's misfortune.

 **[ "No, actually their request wasn't the problem." He rectified his answer. "The problem was the woman." ]**

Tsuna stopped chuckling and asked, "What do you mean?"

 **[ "It was just a request after all. When I declined, they didn't push it, really." ]**

"Well, that's convenient." Tsuna commented.

 **[ "Yeah." ]**

"So what's the problem?"

 **[ "The woman was someone _we_ know." ]**

"We?" Tsuna asked curiously. "Who is she?"

 **[ "Do you remember that girl 3 years ago?" ]** Enma asked back.

That question made his heart lift to his throat. A sudden dreadful feeling crept in him as he asked. "Where?"

 **[ "At your school reunion." ]**

"Just tell me who, Enma" Tsuna asked impatiently. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears.

A slight stillness occurred before Enma replied. **[ "Shizu Reika" ]**

"What?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ***wipes a bead of sweat***

Anyway, this question about why I named my OC's Famiglia _'Ferrero'_ has been going on even in wattpad, so here's my advance answer to that question.

Well, Ferrero in Italian doesn't mean much (because it's a typo and google translate is gonna correct you but will still give you a translation anyway), but it _could_ be translated as the verb 'Shoe'.

And I thought: If Vongola means 'Clam', why can't I name mine 'Ferrero' which means shoe ( _Ferrare_ )?

I mean, I **LOVE** shoes.

And I love the chocolate Ferrero Rocher.

That's all~!

 **-Nix**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2:**

Tsuna stared off on to nothing as he thought things through.

So, _she_ is also part of the mafia. Who would have thought?

His eyes drifted to his phone, remembering Enma's words. Apparently, her family is looking for a suitable husband for her.

 _Have they already found one?_

He would have continued that line of thought if his right-hand man hadn't entered his office.

"Juudaime" Hayato gave a respectful bow. He placed another stack of papers on the desk, adding to its growing piles. "Lunch will be served soon. Are you eating with us, or would you rather for me to bring it here?"

Tsuna smiles gratefully at his best friend, and apologized for the former and declined the latter. "I'll just drop by the kitchen when I'm done with even half of these."

Hayato frowned a bit and offered. "I could handle it while you eat, Juudaime"

"It's fine, Hayato" then Tsuna paused for a bit, thinking about something. "Hayato, what do we know about the Ferreros?"

The frown on the Storm Guardian's face deepened. "The Ferrero Famiglia is quite known for being as strong as the Cavalliones despite being a neutral group. They were formed only six years ago yet they already took down five other Mafia Families (despite them being small ones) who dared cross their paths.

They had also destroyed three of the five human-trafficking sites around their place in Bari.

Their main business is about fashion.

Their current boss, Ferrero Secondo - who inherited the famiglia after his father died last year, is only seven years older than us and has a civilian sister.

Rumors say that their mother is on deathbed and had wished to see her only daughter get married before she dies - the reason why Ferrero Secondo had been sending marriage proposals to each family he is allied to. -"

He would have continued if Tsuna hadn't stood from his leather chair with wide eyes.

"EACH FAMILY?!" Tsuna exclaimed in disbelief, and with Hayato's nod he continued. "But we're allied to them for 10 months now!"

"Yes, Juudaime" Hayato replied, "But -"

"Where's the proposal?" Tsuna asked seriously.

"You said to filter your paperwork before handing it to you for years now; separate the marriage proposals and send them a note that you decline the proposal." Hayato explained slowly. "There's no doubt that theirs ended the same way as the others, _if_ they did send us one"

"Where are those papers now?" the sheer desperation that the brunet unconsciously had in his voice baffled the silverhead.

"It's either still intact or already incinerated" Hayato replied. "Either way, it could still be at the stock room"

The Vongola Don circled his desk, grabbed the silverhead by the arm and dragged him out the office and to the stock room. "Help me find it"

"Why are we going to look for it, Juudaime?" Hayato asked in confusion as he let himself be dragged the short distance to their destination.

"I need it" Tsuna replied as they reached their destination.

As expected, what greeted them were piles of papers neatly stacked on wide shelves and organized accordingly on their content. A vein twitched on the brunet's temple when he realized that there were five shelves to rummage and a total of fifteen thousand papers to scan.

"This will be a long day" He groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3:**

 **[ Cavallione Mansion ]**

A frown marred the usually smiling face of Cavallione Dino.

Romario had finally done it.

The ever so quiet, polite and loyal subordinate of Dino had finally snapped and told the young blond boss to get married already.

So the first proposal he got his hands on was immediately replied with a request for a meeting.

Dino could only hope that the woman wasn't like one of his rabid fangirls, or so Kami help him.

"Boss" Romario called out. "The car is ready"

The blond mafia boss sighed. "I'm coming"

 _Now, how do I foil this up?_

* * *

 **[ Vongola Mansion ]**

After hours of silent searching and scanning almost 3,000 papers...

"I found it~!" Tsuna cheered as if he won a trophy, and he probably did (as far as Hayato could see; for his friend's eyes lit up like fireworks at night)

The silverhead male stood up from his sitting position by the end of the 2nd shelf and approached the brunet.

Re-reading the paper for the third time, Tsuna handed it to his right-hand man and ordered. "Send them a letter - no, better yet, call them. Tell them I've changed my mind and I would like to schedule a meeting"

"Huh?!" Hayato asked, even more baffled about his boss' actions. He scanned the paper himself but couldn't find anything that could give him any clues as to why the brunet is acting the way he is.

"Just do it" Tsuna pressed on. "Notify me immediately of what they'll say"

And then he walked out of the room and back to his office.

* * *

A knock on the door stopped Tsuna from signing the paper he held.

"Come in"

"Juudaime" Hayato greeted as he entered the office.

"Ah, Hayato" Tsuna smiled expectantly at him, and said silverhead winced ever so slightly.

"Juudaime" The silverhead repeated nervously.

"Yes?"

"The Ferreros wanted you to know that they were thankful for your reconsideration" Tsuna had that hopeful look that Hayato cringed at, he didn't want to disappoint his boss and friend. "- but they already have a groom"

Tsuna's world seemed to shatter and he could only stutter a single word.

"Who?"

"Cavallione Decimo, Dino"


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4:**

Silence filled the whole mansion as if a heavy atmosphere suddenly dawned upon them. Maids, butlers, gardeners and mafioso alike had stopped talking to each other. A foreboding feeling crept in their chests as the silence went on.

The main door opened and even the cheery Rain and Sun Guardian had stopped their chatter to observe the unusually silent mansion.

"We better go to Tsuna's office" Takeshi said to his companion and Ryohei agreed.

* * *

 **[Somewhere in Italy]**

Dino felt his throat dry as he stare at the beautiful lady sitting opposite him; not because of anything related to hormones, but because of whom the woman is.

 _Shit._

"May I know why you are staring at me?" The lady asked politely. "Dino-sensei?"

"So you already know each other?" The man sitting beside the beautiful lady inquired.

"Not really" She replied. "Dino-sensei used to teach at my Middle School, that'all."

The man smiled. Relief was apparent on his face. "That's great. This meeting would go smoothly then."

"Uhh..." Dino muttered with a cringe when Romario sent him stern look. He sighed. "As much as I want to continue this ( _though I honestly don't, but I'll never tell you that_ ) I think that my former student wouldn't possibly want to marry her former teacher"

"Why is that?" The Ferrero Decimo asked, confused. "You're both not in school anymore."

"I.. No. Actually, your sister is already in- OW!" Before Dino could've finished what he was about to say, Reika had intentionally stepped on the blond boss' foot.

"Boss?" Romario asked worriedly. Did his boss do something clumsy again under the table?

"Are you alright sensei?" Reika asked in feigned worry and Dino honestly feared for his life when the woman's eyes stared at him as if daring him to continue what he was originally saying.

"I'm fine." Dino replied, a tight smile that only his subordinate could recognize had been plastered on his face. "Don't mind me."

"What were you about to say about my sister?" The other Don questioned, a bit suspicious.

"Oh." Dino muttered. He pulled back his feet and even stretched it far back under his own chair so the lady infront of him wouldn't have the chance to step on it the second time. "I was just saying that your sister probably wouldn't like it to marry someone a couple years older than her."

"I think a _decade_ is not that much of a difference" Romario was instead the one to respond. **_"Boss"_**

"Well.." Don Ferrero hummed, ignoring the tense atmosphere between the two Cavalliones. "I did send a letter to the Shimon and Vongola Famiglia. I heard that their current boss is the same age as my sister's" Then the young boss frowned. "They both declined my offer."

"Vongola did?!" Dino exclaimed, bewildered.

"Huh?" The three other occupants of the table sent him questioning looks.

"Oh, come on!" Dino breathed exasperatedly. His next words were almost pleading. "Romario! Can't you remember her from 3 years ago?"

"What?" Don Ferrero all but demanded. His tone almost bordering offended if not anything else.

"3 years ago." Dino repeated. "The reunion. The fight with Mochida. The commotion you both started." He listed off. His eyes staring intently on his supposedly 'fiancée' as he said the name he knew would greatly affect the woman. "and Sawada Tsunayoshi"

His hypothesis was deemed correct as the woman flinched on the spot.

"B-Boss?" Romario couldn't believe it either. Dino couldn't blame him if he hadn't recognize the girl as like the rest, he couldn't even see through Reborn's poor disguise.

"Reika?" The other Don intoned when he saw his beloved sister stock still on her place while gripping on to the table cloth like it was a lifeline. "What's wrong sis?"

It was silent for a while, everyone merely staring at the unmoving Reika. The silence was broken by a phone going off.

 ***RIIIING~!**RIIIING~!**RIIIING~!***

Romario had just excused himself and was about to leave through the door when he stopped and froze when he saw who the caller was. Blood drained off his face as he turned to his boss, sweat sliding down the side of his temple as his body tensed.

"Boss" He called almost hoarsely.

Dino glanced at him in question and slight irritation as the phone kept on ringing irritably.

"It's the Vongola Storm Guardian" The ever-faithful right-hand man informed as he stretch his arms to hand it over to his blond boss.

A tired sigh left Dino's lips as he stood up from his seat. Dread clawed at his neck and chest as he imagined why the silverhead bomber had called.

"I'm screwed" Dino almost whimpered before answering the phone. "I just knew it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5:**

Dino Cavallione slumped back tiredly on his seat after he finished talking to Vongola's Storm Guardian. He could only sigh as he felt the curious and mildly expectant eyes of Ferrero Secondo.

"Vongola Decimo is on his way here" Dino informed. "He wishes to meet your sister"

"Huh?" Was the intelligent response of the duo infront of him. They were baffled as to why the Vongola Don would like to meet the young lady when the other party already declined the marriage proposal?

"Romario" Dino turned towards his ever faithful subordinate (who was currently sweating furiously). He said in a gravely serious voice. "If I die tonight, tell Reborn that I honestly didn't know"

"Boss..." Romario had tears already gathering in his eyes.

Reika and her brother only stared dumbfounded at the semi-comical duo infront of them.

"Who's Vongola Decimo?" Reika asked her brother when she realized that her former teacher didn't give an actual name.

"He's a mafia boss, like us" The man replied while gesturing at himself and Dino.

"Sensei is in the mafia?!" Reika asked wide eyed at her former teacher. "No, importantly... You want me to marry a mafiosi?!"

Dino stared at her in confusion and slightly offended. "What's wrong marrying a mafiosi?"

"'What's wrong?'" Reika repeated in the same manner Dino had said it. "I'll tell you what's wrong: 'Who's more important, your famiglia or your family?'"

While Dino continues to stare at her in confusion, a new voice chimed in; answering Reika's question.

"In my opinion, both of them are equally important.." Looking at the source, Reika's breath hitched and her hand found her brother's suit to clutch. Ferrero Secondo momentarily eyed his sister before focusing on the new arrival.

".. And to choose between them is like choosing whether to live or to die"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" Reika whispered the name of the man who unknowingly captured her heart many years ago.

"Shizu Reika" Tsuna said her name with a winning smile. "We meet once more"

"Vongola Decimo" Ferrero Secondo acknowledged the new arrival with a nod.

Still smiling, Tsuna requested: "Please excuse my rudeness, Don Ferrero, but I wish to be alone with Ms. Reika for a while"

"Why?"

"We have unfinished business"

The atmosphere immediately became heavy and thick, but the smile on Sawada Tsunayoshi's face didn't falter.

"Romario" Dino nudged his subordinate. "That's our cue to leave"

"Yes, boss!" And with that, the two Cavallione scurried out of the room.

Ferrero Secondo took one last look at his sister before he too, left the room. No more words were needed to be said.

"Why are you doing this now?" Shizu Reika asked, not even bothering to offer the other a seat.

Sawada Tsunayoshi turned to her, smile turning serene. "No reason."

" _'No reason'_?" Reika repeated in bewilderment. "Are you right in the head?"

"Perhaps not" A chuckle left his lips. "I've been hit so hard for so many times that I don't even believe I'm still sane"

"Why are you here?"

"Honestly, I don't know." He admitted. He strode over to the vacant seat across from her. "The moment I heard you were here, I dropped everything that I was doing and ran all the way here"

A huff escaped her lips. "What's this? Do you love me or something?"

A short silence ensued before the young Don answered "No."

That one word was enough to shatter her already broken heart from many years ago.

"End of discussion then" She forced out a smile and stood up to leave.

Tsuna stood up, reached out and grasped her hand to stop her.

"But I want to give this a try"

"A _'try'_?" She repeated angrily. "Sawada Tsunayoshi! I'm not some kind of game that you could just _'try'_!" Tears brimmed her eyes. "I'm human, damnit! I have a heart and I have feelings!"

"If you don't even like me then just get lost!" She pulled her hand off his grasp. "Don't toy with my feelings just because you know I'm in love with you!"

And with that, she left.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato was rightfully worried as he saw his slumped over friend enter the parking lot, though honestly he wasn't surprised. He had already seen Shizu Reika stomp over angrily to the car waiting for her.

Like the dutiful right-hand man he is, Hayato opened the car door for his beloved boss without asking what transpired inside the restaurant.

An approaching movement didn't miss their attention though, and the Vongola Don set aside his personal problem in favor of the present one. He paused midway of entering the vehicle to see what was approaching them.

To their surprise, it was _Shizu Reika_.

Standing straight, Tsuna stared curiously at the approaching figure.

"Is there anything else you want to say?"

"You hurt my feelings, and I want a payback" She replied as she stopped just two steps away from him. She took another step and Tsuna closed his eyes, expecting a sharp sting to his cheeks. What he didn't expect was for his necktie to be grabbed and a pair of moist lips to plant over his.

His eyes opened and his mind went blank. Reika's closed eyes filled his vision.

Seconds had never felt so slow until now.

Slowly, their lips parted and she took a step back. Their gazes locked for a second more longer until she turned and walked away.

No more words were exchanged and she left him in a daze.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6:**

 _Do you know what that kiss meant, Dame-_ _Tsuna_ _?_ Reborn's words echoed through Tsuna's mind for the dozen times.

 _It meant something like this:_ ** _"I loved you for the longest time while you never even bat an eye towards me. Now it's time for you to go crazy."_**

Tsuna could remember Reborn's smug smirk when he found out what happened at the restaurant.

 _It was a trap,_ _idiota_ _. A beautiful one at that. And like any other traps, you were caught:_ ** _hook, line and sinker_ _._**

* * *

5...

7...

9...

The staffs and even the guardians kept count how many times the brunet Don passed by them in a daze.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, seemed to be on autopilot these past few days after coming back from the restaurant where he reunited with Shizu Reika. And just like when he came back after snapping out of his catatonic state, he had been restless and was constantly walking around the mansion with a faraway look.

"Tsu-kun?" the familiar voice of Sawada Nana broke the Vongola Don out of his trance.

"Mom!" he perked up. "When did you get here?"

"Me and your father just arrived." she had that motherly smile on her face as they hugged. "What were you so immersed in? You barely heard me approach"

"Just something stupid, mom" he smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really" Nana replied. She linked her arm with Tsuna's as they walk together towards the garden. "Are you thinking about a girl?"

Tsuna faltered on his step and his blush was enough to give his mother an answer.

"oooh!" she cooed. "Is she pretty?"

"Mom!" Tsuna squeaked in embarrassment. "It's not like that!"

"Tsu-kun" Nana frowned. "You're turning 30 this year, just when are you going to get married?"

"There is a right time for that, mom." Tsuna sighed. "And right now isn't."

"Are you marrying someone younger than you?"

"I don't know. It depends, mom. It depends."

* * *

"Tsuna"

Said person raised a brow in confusion. Gone was the fond petname his father used to call him. Sawada Iemitsu came with serious business.

"What is it, dad?"

"Your mother..." Iemitsu trailed off uncomfortably.

... "Your mother wants to file a divorce against me"

 _Wait..._

"What...?"

Iemitsu explained the situation and Tsuna couldn't help but deadpan.

"That's your problem, dad. Why am I being dragged in this?"

"Help me out here, Tuna-fish!" Iemitsu pleaded. "I'm trying to correct my mistakes. This divorce issue doesn't help me"

"And me getting married, helps you?" Tsuna raised a brow.

"Yes!"

"No."

"Tsuna, please?"

Vongola Decimo sighed. "I'll look into it"

"Thank you!" Iemitsu seemed to breathe in relief.

"It's not a promise, dad."

"I know, but I'm still greatful"

* * *

 **Next update :** soon.  
 **#NoPromises**

 ** _Sneak peek:_**

"Will you marry me?"

"Why should I? Are you in love with me?"

"No" _I don't know._

"So why should I marry you?"

"Necessity."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7:**

"Tsu-kun~" The sweet voice of Sawada Nana reached its intended recipient.

Sawada Tsunayoshi put down the pen he's using to sign the pile of paper works on his table. He watches as his mother approach him with a few envelopes in hand.

"Mom?" The brunet Don tilted his head in confusion. "What's is it?"

"This came by today and I saw Hayato-kun about to throw it aside..."

Tsuna mentally groaned...

 _"Mom..."_

"Why don't you try it?" Nana asked hopefully. "They might not be as bad you think"

Tsuna could only sigh.

"Fine"

* * *

"... And there's this old guy that was like _'Do you still wanna eat that?'_ , and I was so like _'Na-ah!'_..."

Tsuna inwardly groaned. He could feel pressure building on his temples. His date had been talking for 10 minutes straight and the poor Don just want a quiet change.

"Please excuse me" Tsuna finally cut-in. "I need to go to the rest room for a bit"

"Okay~" The woman chirped.

Tsuna debated whether to leave the annoying woman without saying anything or just say that... ugh! What excuse does he have? His mom cleared his schedule today and tomorrow for these stupid dates.

He was passing by the reception counter when a familiar name caught his interest.

 _"So"_ A slightly high-pitched voice chirped. _"When are you getting married, Reika?"_

Glancing over to the source of the voice, Tsuna saw a familiar face...

Shizu Reika had her head bowed; eyes staring at an empty glass as if it was the most interesting object she'd seen. Her three companions kept talking about her and she didn't seem interested even one bit. She kept staring at the glass until one of them said something that snapped her out of her trance.

"Are you even capable of getting married? I mean, who's going to marry a workaholic who's only enthusiastic about nothing but her work?"

Tsuna could see how Reika's fingers twitched every now and then; and he could easily see through the fake smile she pasted on her face.

"Who told you I'm not married?" She asked sweetly.

"What?!" The three women chorused. "You're married?!"

"Of course~!" She chirped. "I'm turning 30 for God's sake! Of course I'm married!"

Tsuna could feel his hyper intuition buzzing at the back of his mind. _**Lies.**_

"Who is he?"

"What does he look like?"

"What does he do?"

Reika hushed their simultaneous questions with; "Why should I tell you?"

"So, he's fake then?" Another of her companions asked.

"Of course not" Reika denied. "Why would I lie about something so trivial?"

She stood up and grabbed her purse. "I'll take my leave then"

The three continued whispering to themselves

"I knew it, she's lying" and the two others were quick to agree.

"After all, I even heard her brother's searching for a suitable groom for her"

"How could she be married when her brother is begging for somebody to marry her?"

Reika's march halted when she caught sight of him; he could feel his breath get caught as he could see the unshed tears in her eyes. It didn't even take a minute when Reika decided to do something she might regret later on.

A well-concealed pained smile stretched her lips but her true feelings were easily masked from her voice as she called out, "Sweetie~! What are you doing here?"

Tsuna was so stunned that he wasn't able to protest when she approached him and gave him a peck on the lips. He was only brought out of his trance when he heard the trio of girls whispering questions about who he is. Looking at Shizu Reika's eyes, Tsuna could easily see the desperation in them. So he smiled sweetly, and kissed her on the forehead.

"I came here to get you, of course" He easily lied. "We decided to go to the beach, right?" He chuckled at her astounded expression. "So, shall we?"

She nodded hesitantly and he was more than happy to leave the restaurant with her. As they got outside, a black car immediately parked infront of them. The driver, Gokudera Hayato, looked understandably baffled. As far as he knew, it wasn't Shizu Reika that his boss was dining with today.

"I'm sorry, Hayato, but can you take care of everything inside?" Tsuna pleaded. It was also a request to leave the two alone.

"Of course, Juudaime"

"Thank you."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Reika finally asked when she finally had her emotions stable.

"To the beach" Tsuna replied.

"Huh?" Reika glanced towards him. "You're serious about that?"

"Of course" Tsuna minutely glanced at her before returning his gaze back on the road. "You're about to burst, you know? You need an outlet"

* * *

"Woah~" She stared wide eyed at the sea in front of her "It's beautiful~"

Tsuna smiled, glad that she liked it. Glancing at the side, he waved the caretakers blatantly watching them away. He actually brought her to the beach privately owned by Vongola. (Because seriously, why bring her to a public beach when he has a private one?)

"Signore" An elderly man approached him, carrying with him a tray of juices and snacks. "It's good that you've dropped by, but may we know if you're staying for the night?"

Tsuna glanced at the enjoying woman playing by the shore. "It depends on her"

* * *

"Are you enjoying?" Tsuna asked as they walk along the sea shore, away from the cottage.

Reika stopped walking and turned to him, she had the brightest of smiles he had ever seen in her. "Definitely"

With the light of the setting sun shining behind her, Tsuna couldn't help but be mesmerized by her. The image of her desperate tear-filled eyes flashed at fore front of his mind. _I don't like that look._

He took a step towards her, and Reika looked at him curiously. Another step and they're already inside each other's personal space; and it mildly alarmed Reika.

"Sawada-san?"

He was too close and its making her heart restless.

Tsuna's eyes drooped but not completely shut as he slowly brought his face forward; giving Reika the chance to move away if she wanted to. But she didn't. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. She didn't pursed her lips or puckered; she simply waited.

The corners of his lips curled upwards, it was as good as any consent. Closing his eyes completely, he kissed her. It was slow at first, then they found a rhythm. Tsuna's arms encircled her petite form as he deepened the kiss, and she hooked her arms around his nape.

Their lips slowly parted, panting and trying to catch their breaths. They didn't separate; still in each other's embrace.

"Will you marry me?"

Reika looked at him, wide-eyed. Searching his eyes for something he doesn't know.

"Why should I?" Was her response, "Are you in love with me?"

It took him a minute to answer, but still he doesn't know if it's what he wanted to say. "No"

... _I don't know_

Reika slowly detached herself from him. "So why should I marry you?"

But his hold tightened around her, refusing to let her go. "Necessity."

She stared at him for a while before she burst out laughing. It was filled with emotions Tsuna couldn't decipher. It was a meshed mess.

"Necessity?" She repeated. "What are you, a woman?"

"I'm turning 30 too, you know?" He was obviously ticked off.

"At least you're not 40" She chuckled. She slowly extracted herself from his hold and was prepared to go back to the cottage.

Both of them feeling disappointed and thinking of the same thing...

 _ **I feel like I've been used and was heartlessly discarded...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 08 :**

"So..." Nana stared at her son expectantly. "How was your date?"

"Fine" Tsuna replied curtly, not even looking up from his paper work.

"I heard you left the rest to Hayato-kun"

"Yes"

"And?"

Tsuna paused and looked at his mother in confusion.

"What do you think of her?" Nana sighed.

"She's annoying" Tsuna admitted. "She talks as much as Lambo when he was 7 and as clingy as Haru when we were middle school students"

Nana stared at her son.

"Mom!" Tsuna whined. "It's not a very good combination. Trust me"

The older brunette sighed in defeat before bringing up another topic.

"Reborn-kun said you went to the beach" tilting her head to the side, she asked. "What did you do there?"

For a moment, the memory of the kiss resurfaced in his mind.

"Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna was jolted out of the memory and he turned his attention to his awaiting mother.

"Are you alright?" Nana reached out a hand to check his temperature. "You suddenly looked hopeless"

"MOM!"

Nana chuckles for a moment before turning serious. "Are you going to tell me or should I ask Reborn-kun instead?"

Tsuna groans. "How does he know anyway? He's in Paris since last week!"

"He knows everything, Tsu-kun" Nana pointed out.

 _Right..._

"Sooo?" Nana pressed. "What happened? You were with a pretty girl, I heard"

The brunet Don sighed "I was dumped"

* * *

"Are you dating Vongola Decimo?"

The question came pointblank with no efforts to beat around the bush or whatsoever and Reika found herself choking on her soup. The maids scurried to help her and the asshole that just dropped the question (which was unfortunately her brother) didn't even bat an eye at her predicament.

"So?" Her brother pressed as she was finally fine.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" She frowns.

"I'm curious, that's all"

"Give me three reasons why I should tell you" She huffs.

Ferrero Secondo scoffs but holds out his index finger nonetheless. He begins counting. "Firstly, he barged in with your marriage meeting with Cavallone Decimo" He uncurls his middle finger to join the index finger. "Secondly, you kissed him in the parking lot. Don't even deny it, sis. I saw that with my own eyes" Then he uncurls his ring finger to join the two. "And lastly, I have just received information that you are _married_ to him" His jaw slacks and expression turns blank. "What the hell?"

"ME? Married to _him_?" Reika scoffs. "As if"

"I also heard that the words came right from your lips" The Don deadpans. "And that Vongola backed it up"

Reika glared at her plate of steak as a memory flashed in her mind's eye.

 _A beautiful sunset, a sweet kiss and an_ inconsiderate _proposal._

"Hey" Her brother frowns at her. "Stop stabbing the poor steak, will you?"

And yeah, he's right. She sighs as she sets the knife aside and pokes the now unappetizing food with a fork.

"What is it?" He asks her. "For a moment there you looked like a serial killer"

"Shut up" She glares at him.

"I still didn't get an answer to my question though" He raises an eyebrow. "Are you dating him?"

"No" She answers. "And I don't like him either"

"Sis..." He sighs tiredly.

"I hate him" She growls as she stands to leave. "End of discussion"


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 09 :**

Reika gingerly sips some cold water. She hasn't even _touched_ the champagne her date had especially ordered.

The man that is clearly a few years older than her doesn't notice the tenseness in her muscles and the forced smile on her face. Then again, even if the man did notice, both of them couldn't do anything to change the situation because the man in front of her is the one her father had chosen way before his death.

She was engaged to be married to this man even before her _birth_.

She was lucky she wasn't currently in a relationship or else she would have been subjected to choose between love and duty.

But then again, she wouldn't have been in this predicament if only she had been in a relationship.

"Shall we take a walk?" The man smiles sweetly. "I hear that this restaurant's garden is like it was cut out of a fairy tale"

Reika smiles thinly at her date. "Sure"

* * *

The date ended in what Reika could only phrase as : _agonizingly fucking slow._

It wasn't because her date was unattractive or boring.

It was just because she wasn't _interested_.

"How was it?" Her brother asks as she stepped in the common room.

"It was..." She shrugged, unsure. "fine?"

"Are you telling me or are you asking me?"

Reika shrugged again as a response.

"Do you have any complaints about him?"

Reika thought it over, scuffing her doll shoes on the carpeted floor. There wasn't anything wrong with the guy. If anything, something was wrong with _herself_. The guy was tall, has a pleasing personality, has perfectly toned muscles with a healthy tan. A 100/100 in any woman's books.

She wasn't just interested.

But she (of course) could not say that to her brother. So she just shakes her head, pretends to be another woman, forces a smile and says: "He's perfect"

"Are you sure?" Her brother asks worriedly.

Her smile softens as she could see that this is as hard to him as it is to her. So she nods her head, and softly says "yeah" because any louder than that and she knows her voice would crack and her brother would be in more pain than she is.

Her brother nods solemnly. "We'll discuss wedding preparations in a few days"

Her throat tightens and she could only nod in response. She doesn't reply when her brother sent her to her room with a soft "good night".

Tears brims her eyes as she walked up the stairs, she let them freely fall when she was finally in the safety of her room.

* * *

"I'm sorry, will you repeat that?"

Tsuna wasn't sure what he thought of this arrangement.

His mother, Nana, has her arm linked with a very familiar woman.

"I _said,_ " Nana rolled her similar brown eyes, "You two should marry"

Judging by the woman's resigned expression, Tsuna has a vague idea _how_ she was roped in to this.

"Mom" Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please let Kyoko-chan out of this"

Nana pouted. "But whyyyyy?" She whined. "You've loved her for as long as everyone knows!" She turned to her captive. "Right, sweetheart?"

Sasagawa Kyoko smiles nervously but doesn't reply.

 _"Mom"_ Tsuna stresses. "Let her _go_ "

" _Fine!_ " Nana grits bitterly as she let the other woman go.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan" Tsuna apologized. "Will you leave us for a moment?"

Kyoko nods before excusing herself out.

"Mom" The brunet Don looks at his mother expectantly.

"I just want you to find a great woman and settle down" Nana looks at her son pleadingly. "Don't you want to start a family of your own?"

 _"Mom"_ Tsuna sighs. "I'm already settled down" His shoulder sags tiredly. "I'm content where I am" He looks at his mother in the eyes. "Of what I have"

"And a family?"

"I already have one" Tsuna smiles as he gestured at all the framed photos on the wall and his desk. "It's a rather high-maintenance family but I wouldn't want it in any other way"

The older brunette continues to stare at her son pleadingly but Tsuna wouldn't budge. Sighing in resignation, Nana left the office dejectedly. She didn't even say goodbye to her son as she left the office.

Tsuna on his part, watched worriedly as his mother left him in silence.


End file.
